In electric arc welding, a popular welding process is pulse welding, which primarily uses a solid wire electrode with an outer shielding gas. Gas metal arc welding (GMAW), such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, uses spaced pulses which first melt the end of an advancing wire electrode and then propel the molten metal from the end of the wire through the arc to the workpiece. A globular mass of molten metal or droplet is transferred during each pulse period of the pulse welding process.